Special Assignment
by sxymnquin
Summary: Gin has some fun luring Kira to his apartment after work is over. Then they both have a lot MORE fun with some psychoactive potion added to their tea  that Kira has no idea about, naturally... he just thinks he's feeling a little strange . Very lemon!


Kira hurried to his captain's quarters. He'd been summoned, after hours, to help Gin with a 'special assignment'. Sure, maybe it was a little sudden- Kira had wanted to collapse into temporary unconsciousness after the long day of paperwork and other tediousness- but he didn't mind, not really. Not for his captain. He was always more than happy to be of any help to Gin, and tonight was no different, even if Kira was a bit more exhausted than usual. But a 'special assignment'… this could be fun.

Little did Kira know just how fun the night would turn out to be…

Gin opened the front door of his apartment before Kira even had a chance to knock, and Kira gasped a little out of surprise. Gin could feel his vice-captain's reiatsu no matter where he was, a deep golden glow he wanted very much to wrap himself up in and drift off to sleep… He and Kira had worked side by side for some years now (though neither seemed any older than when they first started working together, since shinigamis don't age any more after they reach their full potential as far as power is concerned- one could say they were immortal in a sense), years long enough to know each other quite well, or at least Gin knew Kira fairly well. Kira, on the other hand, still regarded his captain as somewhat guarded and mysterious. But Kira liked him immensely just the same.

'Ah, so _glad_ ya could make it, Kira' Gin said, ushering the slight blond into a comfortable sitting room and locking the front door after them.

'Make ya self at home- I'll be back in a sec, just gonna make us a l'il tea.'

Kira did as he was told, still speechlessly startled; he was mostly used to Gin's uncanny sixth sense, but sometimes it still took him by surprise. He perched a bit nervously on a cloth hammock and cast his gaze around the room. There was another hammock opposite the one he occupied and between them a low table, upon which stood a small sapphire crystal fox figurine. Yellow, orange and green paper lanterns were strewn around the room, seeming to float slightly above Gin's height (he was at least a head taller than Kira, who was quite small, not more than 5 foot 8), but when Kira looked closer he saw they were suspended from what looked like fishing line. The windows were open as it was quite a warm spring evening and through the half-open bamboo blinds could be seen the last scraps of gloaming, teal deepening gradually to cobalt and indigo beyond groves of cherry trees in full blossom. The scent of lilacs and lilies-of-the-valley wafted surreptitiously into the warm, comfortable room and Kira started to relax. It was a lovely night, and he was happy to be here, happy his captain had specifically requested his help. Kira hadn't ever been inside his Gin's apartment before tonight, he'd never had reason to be here even though they'd been working together for years. Kira liked it here and hoped the 'special assignment' took a while- he didn't want to leave anytime soon.

While Kira was contentedly musing, Gin was in the kitchen preparing tea for them. Special tea. He grinned (as usual) while pouring the hot liquid into cups, adding lemon slices. Then he took a tiny crystalline bottle from the pocket of his kimono (phthalo blue silk, complementing the lavender-silvery hue of his hair and his ice-pale skin perfectly), uncorked it and added 3 drops of diamond-bright potion to one of the cups. This potion was something he'd gotten from Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the blue-haired (mad) scientist who was the 12th captain of the Gotei 13. Mayuri explained the properties of this particular aphrodisiac when Gin had requested it- it was still in an experimental stage, not dangerous, but results weren't always predictable. Mayuri went on to say the aphrodisiac effects were always present, but this particular batch had similarities to LSD, effectively amplifying the senses tenfold at least and sometimes inducing synaesthesia as well as often serving as a 'truth serum'. It took away all inhibitions. In short, everything Gin needed to make this evening very, _very_ interesting. Feeling adventurous, Gin added 3 drops to his own tea as well, then corked the bottle again and stashed it in a wok at the back of a tall cabinet. He glided into the living room to join Kira, setting the tea on the table between them and gracefully settling in the empty hammock, looking Kira in the eye.

He returned Gin's gaze, still speechless. Kira was so often speechless, and it never ceased to be endearing to Gin. When Kira did find words, his voice was soft and cottony, quiet, unaccustomed to being used. Gin thought it made his voice that much sweeter when he _did_ speak, precisely because he did so seldom and sparingly.

Gin broke the amber-heavy silence;

'So… Kira- sorry to keep ya in the dark 'bout the 'special assignment' I wanted ya for…'

'Oh, it's ok captain, I don't mind-'

'Psht, call me Gin, 'captain' ain't no fun.'

They both took a sip from their tea. It was a jasmine-infused brew the delicate mildness of which was tempered perfectly by the lemon.

'Gin' Kira let the word slip from his tongue, and Gin decided he liked the sound of his name in Kira's mouth. He just plain liked Kira's mouth. He liked _everything_ about Kira, adored him from the roots of his blond hair (very emo, _very_ cute, with his bangs half-obscuring his face so only one sapphire-teal eye was visible) to the tips of his toes.

Kira felt exactly the same way about Gin too, and Gin had known it since the first day they met, Kira was as easy to read as a book (and much more interesting, Gin mused). But Kira was unaware that Gin could see so plainly into his soul, and also adorably, unassumingly oblivious to the fact that Gin returned the affection ounce for desirous ounce.

More sips of the tea, Gin could feel the effects already, _damn_, Mayuri could sure cook up some fantastic potions…

'Well, Kira, I was kinda lyin' about the assignment-' Kira gave Gin a bewildered look, all wide eyes and slightly parted lips and _innocence_, gentle, sweet innocence that hooked at Gin's heart and almost made him feel bad for messing with Kira's head. Almost. But it was only a little white lie, only a means to get him here, alone, in Gin's apartment and well on his way to being high. Incredibly high. Kira was a virgin in every sense of the word, he didn't even drink… and he was starting to feel so _hot_… the tea tasted good though, and he took another sip, quietly waiting for the rest of Gin's explanation.

'Ya see, truth is, I just wanted some company. _Yer_ company.' Gin laughed. And Kira smiled, softly saying 'Well I don't mind, Gin, I _like_ keeping you company' a little blush spreading over his face and neck, so cute…

They sat in contented silence a few moments more, polishing off the last of the tea, then Gin rose to return the empty cups to the kitchen. When he came back to the hammock he noticed the expression of pure bewilderment adorning Kira's face. He was flushed, fanning face and neck with one long-fingered graceful hand, and, Gin noticed, leaning closer, his pupils were _huge. _This stuff worked fast.

'Oh!-' Kira gasped, 'it's so _hot_ in here all of a sudden. I feel strange…' his lilting voice trailed off

'Strange good or strange bad?' Gin asked, suddenly feeling quite overheated himself, shrugging out of his kimono. He had on blue-gray silk drawstring pants on beneath the kimono, but that was all. Kira, on the other hand, was still in his shinigami uniform, looking almost feverish in the black linen pants and mid-thigh outer jacket (kind of a little robe tied at the waist with a white sash and wide sleeves that reached halfway between elbow and wrist) and white undershirt.

'Um… not bad, just… strange. Everything's so _colorful_ and I can smell all those flowers. Do you feel strange too Gin?' he asked, while absentmindedly untying the sash from his waist and stripping off the jacket, and then, to Gin's delight, the almost-sheer white undershirt, revealing a midsection so thin Gin could count Kira's ribs… and he had the urge to kneel in front of him and count them beneath his fingertips.

'I do feel kinda weird, now that ya mention it… must be sumthin' in th' air tonight…' he said, a little breathlessly. He sprawled back in the hammock, drinking Kira in with very thirsty eyes, and Kira caught his gaze, noticing the usual fox-smile to be replaced with rapt enchantment, his eyes only half-closed, his pupils enormous, only the thinnest ring of azure surrounding the black pools, the depths of which Kira wished he could sink peacefully into like some silent, eternal nepenthe, soma, heaven of an isolation tank.

'Gin, you're so pretty' he all but whispered, unable to help himself, leaning forward in the hammock, the undisguised lust and _need_ in his eyes shooting sparks into Gin's nerve endings. Gin sat forward too, neither shifting their gaze from each other's eyes, and Kira said again, 'I like keeping you company' then laughing a little as he added 'but you could've just asked me to come over, you know? Just to see you…'

'My, so _talkative_ tonight, Kira' Gin quipped, a mischievous, very fox-like smile half-spreading across his mouth.

Kira blushed and stuttered 'S-s-sorry'

'Nah, don' be, ya gotta pretty voice, I like hearin' it' and at that Kira's blush deepened. Yes, he looked absolutely feverish. Gin suddenly had an idea and stood up (a little too fast, noting the wonderful body-high coursing through him… he felt light as a feather and like he was floating, and that he resided not only in his corporeal body, but also in all the objects the room held, and, nicer still, in Kira's body too). He was glad he'd caught Mayuri in a relatively good mood earlier today or he might not have been helpful enough to supply this little experimental potion.

Gin motioned for Kira to follow him and he did just that, feeling the same pleasurable body-high become more pronounced with every movement as he followed Gin to his bedroom and adjoining bath, curiosity having long since replaced his usual meek timidity.

Gin fished around in a dresser drawer for a moment and produced a pair of silk drawstring pants similar to the ones he had on except these were a deep purplish-indigo. He handed them to Kira and said 'Help yerself to a shower if yer too hot, I know you prob'ly didn't have time to relax before I called you over. Bathroom's right in there' he pointed to an open doorway, still taking in the sight of Kira, _his_ Kira, half-dressed and stoned out of his mind (for the first time in his life, and so _trusting_ too, he hadn't said anything that even remotely resembled 'What _exactly_ did you spike that tea with Gin?').

Kira said 'Thank you' and took the pants, his fingertips brushing Gin's for more than a split-second, electricity pulsing through both their bodies. Then Kira turned and went into the bathroom, closing the door only partway. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion, and colors attained a degree of intensity that Kira had never before seen, even in the dim bedroom Kira could make out the deep shade of blue on the silk-looking sheets. The bathroom was brighter, a single recessed light above a huge porcelain claw foot tub was plenty to cast the whole room in a gentle glow. The outside of the tub was the almost the same shade of deep blue that comprised the sheets (Kira figured this must be Gin's favorite color) while the inside was a delicate shade of azure to match the wraparound shower-curtain. Kira turned on the shower, waiting for the water temperature to reach glass-green cool perfection before stripping the rest of his clothing off and stepping into the tub.

While Kira was thus occupied Gin lay in bed listening to the soothing sound of running water, lust washing over him in ever-increasing waves, inundating him, and he lazily ran a hand down his stomach, to his hips, between his thighs, lightly stroking himself through silk, the texture of which he never realized could feel so buttery smooth and thin, it was _such_ thin silk…

Meanwhile, Kira was thoroughly enjoying his shower. The soap, shampoo, and conditioner felt unbelievably soft on his pale skin and flaxen hair, and all had the same mild coconut-almond scent. He was supremely relaxed and refreshed by the time he toweled off and dressed in the silk pants Gin had offered, the feel of the material incredibly smooth against his skin. He regarded himself in the mirror for a second, noticing how immense his pupils had grown… still having no idea _why_, he was so innocent…

Gin, sensing he was done, called from the bed 'There's a comb on the counter, bring it out here and I'll comb yer hair if ya like.'

'Oh, that'd be _nice_' Kira said, and, spotting the tortoise shell comb, picked it up and gave himself one last glance in the mirror, finding it hard to read his own expression and feeling as if he were on both sides of the mirror. -Strange- he thought, -but not bad- and padded barefoot back to the bedroom.

'That color really suits ya' Gin complimented him from where he was sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard, and motioned for Kira to sit in front of him. Kira settled down cross-legged like a skinny blond Buddha and handed Gin the comb, their fingertips touching again, sending those amber-and-patchouli-scented sparks crackling through their nerve endings. Gin sat closer, breathing in Kira's intoxicating coconut-laced scent. It made him think of a beach, swimming in clear azure waters under bright sunlight. Kira was sunlight incarnate. Gin started gently combing his shoulder-length blond hair.

This is the point where the dam broke, the floodgates collapsed, the invisible pressure collapsed beneath it's own weight and inertia quickly turned kinetic, soon sweeping them both away in an overwhelming, overpowering rip current.

The drug was starting to take it's full effect, just as Mayuri had said, strong at first, but give it an hour and you'll be completely _gone_ and you won't be back for at least half the day. Or night.

Both Kira and Gin had been holding back up to now, a slight gauze of hesitation separating them. But the feel of Gin gently smoothing first the comb and then his long, white fingers through Kira's hair started to unravel them both. Kira leaned into the gentle touch-turned-caress, those cool fingers massaging his scalp exquisitely gentle and firm at the same time.

'Gin?' Kira murmured.

'Hm?'

'I really like you' the cottony voice seemed to coat not just Gin's ears but his eyelids and lips as well, faint traces of marigold-colored reiatsu snaking out of Kira's mouth, wrapping around the words and coming to rest warmly intertwined in Gin's azure reiatsu.

'I know. I've known fer a long time. I really like ya too' and Gin wrapped his arms around Kira and pulled him into a tight embrace, his head falling gently back to rest on Gin's shoulder. Kira could feel Gin's pulse through his skin, a sweet, deep thud repeating as if on a loop, and wanted to burrow in deeper and get closer to that comforting bass.

'I wanted to tell you sooner' Kira sighed. 'I didn't think you'd feel the same way though.'

'Oh but I _did_- all this time. Yer as clear as glass l'il one… that's why I like ya so much.' Gin stroked a hand lazily over Kira's chest, stomach, hips…

'I wish I knew…'

Gin brushed his lips feather-soft on Kira's upturned jaw line. 'Hah- think I might just hafta kidnap ya now' Gin saw the words form in the air in a neon azure arabesque before they dissolved into little reiatsu puffs that fell on Kira's chest just above his heart, which Gin could feel was racing despite their still, slow embrace, silken skin on silken skin, that almond-coconut-sunshine scent driving him up the wall in the best possible way.

'Yes, please…' Kira sighed, and sighed again as one of Gin's hands stroked his silk-pajama'd thigh, inner thigh, teasing him. Gin could feel how hard Kira was, straining against the thin silk… and… _couldn't_ wait anymore.

He had to have Kira. Now. _All_ of him, every little bit.

As if sensing Gin's thoughts, Kira sat up, turned to face him, and kissed him, long and slow, both their lips parted, tongues urgently wrapping around each other, _inhaling_ each other. Gin tasted sweet and a little spicy, like chai. Kira pulled back a second to catch his breath and suddenly Gin was _everywhere_, enveloping, engulfing Kira, long slim hands capturing his face to kiss him again, even deeper, god his mouth contained an entire universe of sweet warmth, Gin could _never_ get enough, eternity didn't contain enough time to let him explore this delicious almond-coconut blond angel now pinned beneath him. And god could he _kiss_, this little one, hungry, desperate kisses. Gin knew he was a virgin, he could just tell… Kira had never even kissed anyone before this but where experience was absent instinct and genuine _love_ took the place so much better. Kira belonged to Gin now, only Gin. Untainted, untouched, and delightfully inexperienced.

Gin paused long enough to strip the silk pajamas off them both, then pinned his willing captive again. They kissed repeatedly, slower, open-mouthed, eyes locked, seeing into each other's very _souls_, lips soft and gentle, pulling apart for a few seconds to savor the charged space in those few centimeters only to join again, inhaling and exhaling each other.

'I _want_ you' Gin half-growled into Kira's open mouth.

'I'm yours' was the reply, the desire in those sapphire-teal eyes _melting _him. Gin kissed Kira's eyelids gently for a moment, then reached over to pick up a little bottle of oil from the table next to the bed. Kira watched as Gin coated his fingers in this oil and then he was on top of Kira again, wrapping Kira's legs easily around his own slim waist, leaning down for more kisses, never enough of those. Without warning he shoved 2 oil slicked fingers into Kira, shoved hard and _curled_ them and that made Kira gasp and shudder and open his eyes wide. Then a third finger, wiggling them around, hitting a spot Kira had no idea could have ever made him feel _this good._ He leaned up to kiss Gin's neck appreciatively. Gin continued curling his long fingers, earning soft little butterfly-moans from Kira.

Then Gin coated his own throbbing cock with the oil in his other hand, took his fingers out quickly, almost too quickly, and just as quickly and without warning plunged himself deep into Kira in one smooth thrust, gentle but hitting Kira's mark instantly.

'Oh!' Kira gasp-moaned, his eyes wide again, meeting Gin's intense burning gaze, somehow the feeling intensified tenfold from that eye-to-eye stare. Kira hurt for just a second, then as he adjusted to Gin's sheer thickness and length (for he was very much well-endowed with both) it started to feel good. _So _good. Gin pumped in and out, and _in _and _in _and _in_ deeper, enveloped by Kira's tautly contracting heat. This was intoxicating. Both of them were so high already but even had there been no crystalline bottle to anoint their tea, this wouldn't have been one iota less pleasurable.

They fucked slowly, deeply, savoring the almost paralyzing intensity of it, connected in body and soul, their reiatsu's swirling and spiraling like mad, winding around their tangled bodies like neon double-helixes- allowing plenty of light so they could see the pleasure escalating on each other's faces, still ravenously kissing. Gin wrapped his still-oiled fingers around Kira's sweetly twitching cock and stroked him to match the rhythm of his thrusts deep into this golden angel panting and sweating beneath him. Kira arched his back and shoved his hips forward, sending Gin so deep into him that Kira wondered if he might be rent asunder…

Gin stroked faster, and pumped faster, his free hand resting beneath the nape of Kira's neck. They kissed eyes open as they came simultaneously, those 3 intense points of contact pushed them completely off the edge. They came like that, spasming, symbiotic, one flesh, wordlessly moaning into each other's mouth, unable to break the kiss or the gaze. It was forever… they floated together in a warm dark abyss of pure love. Neither had truly known love until now, this moment of sublime oneness. This was heaven. And neither wanted to know anything but this warm, dark, pulsating, steadily expanding _heaven_…

After what could've been minutes or days, they had just enough strength to pull apart, disentangle their limbs and pass out on the bed, exhausted and in a warm, gentle, motionless embrace all through the night.


End file.
